Knight in Shining Armor
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: From Sea Captain to Knightly Captain...that saves Maria.
1. Chapter 1: Knightly Captain

**Chapter 1: Knightly Captain**

Maria ran to her room, closing the door swiftly, and then sank to the floor, her back rested on the door.

She rubbed her face onto her hands, groaning.

"Oh. My. God," she muttered, frustrated.

Because as she recalled a while ago, it just happened again. What happened again? The Captain becoming her "knight in shining armor".

How did that happen? Well, she hit her hand (hard) on the table accidentally. The Captain was there, and helped her hand feel better while being so affectionate and mushy and sweet- which made Maria so nervous.

This has been going on for _days_.

Like this Monday, when the Captain defended her in the town square by scaring a perverted man away from her.

_"I'll just stay here, Captain," Maria said. He offered a smile before going off with the children into the shop. Maria sat on a bench near a cafe and patiently waited._

_Minutes later, a man arrived, eyeing Maria from head to toe. He started walking up to her._

_"Hello there," the man said, sitting beside her. "Um...hello?" Maria replied awkwardly. "You are a very pretty girl," he said._

_"Thank you," Maria muttered. She didn't feel anything jittery like what she felt around the Captain. She felt...disgusted._

_"I'm Dennis. You are?" the man said. "Maria," Maria replied. Dennis suddenly snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him._

_"What are you doing?" Maria said, frustrated. She backed away and then Dennis pulled her closer again, making her face him. He slowly leaned in-_

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_They both looked up to see the Captain._

_Dennis pulled away and Maria stood up and went beside the Captain._

_"I'm sorry, sir," Dennis said._

_"Do you know how wrong it is to harass a woman in public?" the Captain said._

_Dennis bowed his head low and went away._

_The Captain turned to Maria and gave her a worried, caring, and intense gaze._

_"Are you alright?" he said. Maria found herself lost in his eyes and feeling those jittery feelings._

_"Yes. Thank you," she muttered. They broke away from their gaze and went back to the shop._

Then Tuesday, when she was baking cookies for the children and accidentally burnt her wrist while removing the cookies from the oven, and the Captain was there, resulting her wrist atop the Captain's hand under the cold, running, tap water, and four or five cookies on the floor.

_Maria heard the delightful "Ding!" from the oven._

_"Ooh. My cookies are baked," she muttered happily. She was glad to bake cookies for the children. She'll do anything to see those happy smiles on their faces. Especially Kurt's once he eats the cookies._

_Maria chuckled at the thought of Kurt. She grabbed the gloves and opened the oven. The cookies smelled really good. She slowly took the tray with about fifteen cookies on it. Suddenly the tray touched her wrist. Maria dropped the tray, making four cookies off the tray. She quickly removed the glove, and saw the burn._

_She hissed in pain. She saw the cookies on the floor. "Not the cookies!" she exclaimed._

_"Fraulein?"_

_She turned to see the Captain by the door._

_"Are you alright? I heard a noise from here," he said. He walked to her and saw the cookies on the floor._

_"Oh," he said. "But are you alright?" he said. He looked at Maria holding her wrist. The Captain took her wrist and saw the burn. "You have a burn," he said. Maria nodded._

_"Come here," he said, putting his around her waist. They walked to the sink. The Captain opened the faucet and put her burnt wrist under the running tap water and moving it slowly back and forth. His hand was firm yet gentle under her wrist. Maria couldn't help but just look at him._

Then Wednesday, when the Captain caught her as she fell from the tree during a picnic with the children on the Untersberg.

_"Fraulein Maria! Are you okay?" Louisa called. "It's alright Louisa. I can manage," Maria replied from the large branch of the tree. "I'll just- whoa!" Maria exclaimed as she slipped. She closed her eyes, have expecting herself to land on grass. Once she opened her eyes, instead of being on the grass, she was in the arms of the Captain._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes. Thank you."_

_The Captain put down Maria and they all headed back to the picnic area._

Then later evening that Wednesday as well, she sprained her ankle resulting her being carried by the Captain to her room and him watching over her as she recovered.

_She was walking by the gardens and suddenly tripped on a stone. Her ankle hurt._

_"Ah!" she said. She held her ankle. It hurt really bad._

_ "Fraulein?"_

_ "Captain?"_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "I-I think I sprained my ankle," Maria said. The Captain went to her._

_ "Put your hands around my neck," he said._

_"What?"_

_"Just do it."_

_Maria hesitantly put her hands around his neck. He carried her and they went to her room._

_Upon arriving her room, the Captain called Frau Schmidt. The rest of the week was spent in her room, her foot bandaged, and the Captain watching over her everytime._

Then a week after Wednesday, he was pulling her away from the middle of the road before she got run over by the bus, him hugging her from behind. That happened after the children and them went to an ice cream parlor.

_"That was delicious!" Kurt exclaimed, putting his hand over his belly. The others giggled. Maria was loking around, not minding where she was walking. She came across the road. The Captain saw a bus slowly moving._

_He quickly grabbed Maria by her hand, and faced his back behind the bus as he hugged her from behind at the sidewalk._

_They broke away._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes. Thank you,"_

Then finally the next day after that (which was Thursday), he was removing her splinter, complete with a kiss on her finger- as requested by Marta.

_"Ah!" Maria exclaimed. "What happened? Are you alright?" the Captain said. They were in the sitting room with the children, doing a wood carving activity._

_"I think I got a splinter," Maria said, showing her finger. The Captain took her finger and slowly removed her splinter._

_Marta saw it, and went nearer. "What happened, father?" Marta said. "Your Fraulein got a splinter," he said. Marta looked at the finger. "You kiss my finger to make my boo-boos feel better, right Father? How about you do it to Fraulein Maria? Her finger might feel better," Marta suggested with a toothy grin. The Captain smiled and looked at Maria. Maria bit her lip as the Captain kissed her finger._

Then that. Plus he had a gentle yet intense gaze on her.

_Maria suddenly hit her hand on the table. "Ow!" she said, holding her hand. "Are you alright?" the Captain said from across the table. Maria nodded. The Captain raised his eyebrow and Maria shook her head slowly. He went over to her and massaged her hand._

_"Does that feel better?" he said. Maria nodded. She watched as he massaged her hand and his face was focused on what he's doing._

Worse, all of that sent her blushing and her stomach jittering and her heart beating faster.

And he said three words with four syllables every single time her clumsiness got her.

"Are you alright?"

She buried her head between her knees, groaning a bit more louder.

She felt frightened about her feelings, especially those were towards the Captain. And yet, she felt wonderful.

_What am I going to do? _she thought.

She realized dinner starts in a minute, and forced herself up.

She washed up, and picked any outfit she saw from her closet, slipped on her shoes and combed her hair.

She didn't notice she was wearing that beautiful blue dress since she was in a hurry, though.

After she got ready, he practically ran to the dining area, hoping she wasn't late for meals.

Luckily, she wasn't.

And guess who was also early?

The Captain.

"Good evening, Captain," she muttered before taking her seat across him.

"Good evening, Fräulein," he replied, smiling at her.

Maria smiled back, feeling nervous. She heard the children's chatters and felt a bit relieved, since she wouldn't be alone with _him_ anymore.

The children arrived and took their rightful seats, and the Baroness and Max also arrived after them, taking their seats in either side of Georg.

"Fräulein Maria, please lead the prayer," the Captain said.

"Yes," she said, nodding and clasping her hands in front of her chest and said the prayer before meals.

Everyone responded with their own "Amen"s and started eating their dinner.

The children had happy chatters with each other and their Fräulein, while enjoying their meal.

"So, how was the walk around Salzburg?" the Captain said, starting a conversation with the children.

"Oh, it was wonderful, father!" Liesl said enthusiastically.

"How?" he replied.

"Well, we took a walk around the town square and got to see nice flowers in some shops, and then Fräulein Maria treated us some ice cream-"

"It was delicious!" Kurt exclaimed, cutting Liesl off.

"Yes. It was. And then, we took a visit to the Nonnberg Abbey and prayed with the sisters," Liesl finished, taking a bite of her vegetables.

"Fräulein Maria even taught us a new song!" Birgitta said.

"That _is_ wonderful," Georg replied, giving an acknowledging smile at Maria.

Maria smiled back and continued eating.

Georg noticed that Maria was wearing that beautiful blue dress. She looked even more beautiful.

While eating, Maria didn't notice the Captain's stolen glances at her. She continued eating, helping Gretl eat time to time, and have some small chats with them.

"Fräulein Maria?" Louisa said.

"Yes, Louisa?" Maria replied.

"I was just wondering if we could...um...go swimming at the lake tomorrow afternoon?" Louisa asked. The children created a small chatter in agreement.

"Well, why don't you ask your father?" Maria said, sending a glance at the Captain.

A series of "Can we, father?" started, and Georg smiled.

"Alright. You may," he said.

The children replied with a happy cheer.

"But! Is it okay if I join you?" Georg said, smiling.

"Of course, father!" Kurt said.

"How about you Fräulein Maria? Can you join us too?" little Gretl asked.

Maria nearly shuddered. If the Captain was there and she'll join, she most likely might have a "knight in shining armor" again.

But the children's look were unable to resist. So, she gave a consideration.

"Maybe," she blurted.

"Why 'maybe'?" Liesl asked.

"Well, I don't have a swimsuit," Maria simply replied, hoping the excuse could make her be excused from the swimming activity.

"I can lend you one," Liesl said.

Maria felt nervous. Is she says yes, the Captain will be there. If she says no, she will disappoint the children.

She decided to join in. She wouldn't want to disappoint the children.

"Alright," she replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Gretl said beside her. She smiled in pinched her cheek softly before continuing her meal.

* * *

After dinner, Maria went to tuck the children in for bed.

"Good night," Maria told to Gretl and Marta before closing the door.

Once she closed the door, she quickly scanned her surroundings in case the Captain is there.

_I need to be careful_, Maria thought.

She slowly walked to the stairs, eyes peeled.

As she reached the stairs, she went down the steps very slowly.

She suddenly saw a figure come out from the sitting room.

Captain.

And he was walking to her.

To the stairs.

Maria mentally panicked and her slow pace became fast, causing her to slip.

"Maria!"

He caught her, with that intense and gentle gaze.

_Great_, Maria thought.

"Are you alright?" the Captain said. Maria nodded.

She stood up and backed away from him a bit.

"Next time, be careful," he said. Maria nodded again, looking at the floor.

The Captain smiled.

"Good night, Maria," he said, patting her cheek affectionately with his two fingers before turning around and climbing up the stairs.

Maria stood there, speechless.

"He called me 'Maria'."

* * *

**A/N: **Heeey! So, here's the story I said that I was supposed to finish. I told myself that I would write a one-shot and the I got this idea, and suddenly I figured that it was too long for a one-shot. So, I decided it to be a chaptered. ;) (I already got it revised! Thanks to all who reviewed. :D) Anyway, I hope you like this chappy! Please R&amp;R. It would mean a lot. :DD


	2. Chapter 2: The Day She Dreaded

**Chapter 2: The Day She Dreaded**

The next day came. Maria dreaded this afternoon. She hoped for that time of the day not to come soon enough.

But, it did.

She was is Liesl's room, waiting for Liesl to find one of her swimwears.

"Here it is!" Liesl exclaimed, getting the one-piece out of the closet. Maria insisted it to be a one-piece.

The one-piece was still exposing skin, though. It showed Maria's shoulders, collarbone, arms, and a little bit of cleavage, and it showed her legs. It was colored burgundy- and has no straps.

"Um...Liesl? Isn't there anything...less showy?" Maria said.

"This is my only one-piece, Fräulein. I'm sorry if you didn't like it-"

"No! No. It's really nice. I personally like the color. I'm just not in favor of showing too much skin. The swimsuit shows my shoulders without straps. It shows the whole part of my body above my chest, you see. I'm...conservative," Maria replied.

"Oh," Liesl replied.

"But, since I'm more not in favor of a two piece, I'll just go with that," Maria said and took the swimsuit from Liesl's hands.

She went to change in the bathroom.

"I have something to cover your shoulders and such, but you can't wear it in the water," Liesl added, holding out a lavender robe that has thin fabric.

Maria just looked at it.

"It's...the partner of that swimsuit," Liesl said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you Liesl!" Maria exclaimed.

Liesl chuckled. "Oh, alright, Fräulein. You can change now," Liesl said, then turned to find her two piece.

Maria turned to the bathroom and changed. It felt like her first night, only it was Liesl who helped her.

She went and changed. After she changed, she looked at herself in the mirror. It indeed showed off her bare skin.

But she had one thought. And it's not about conservatism.

What would the Captain think?

_What in the world? _Maria thought.

She got out and saw the lavender robe on the bed. She grabbed it and wore it.

Since it has a thin fabric, it still shows off her skin through the fabric.

_It's better than showing my skin bare_, Maria thought.

The robe reached a few centimeters under the back of her knee, and had long sleeves.

"You look wonderful, Fräulein Maria," Liesl said from her closet. She just found her two piece from the closet.

"My turn to change. Here," Liesl said and tossed her a towel. Maria just smiled at her.

"You can go first, I'll catch up. See you later," Liesl said before getting in the bathroom.

As Liesl closed the door, Maria shuddered. She was about to see the Captain. And she was like this.

She held on to her towel, slipped on her slippers and got out of the room.

* * *

Maria arrived at the lake. The Baroness and Max were at the table by the veranda.

Elsa shot a questioning look at Maria, and Max just sipped his wine while looking at her from top to bottom.

Maria noticed it and blushed.

"Why the seductive swimsuit, dear?" Elsa said.

Maria blushed harder.

"It's Liesl's. And we're going swimming," Maria muttered.

Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"I must go," Maria said, walking to the lake.

"She looks so...hot," Max said.

"Shut it, Max," Elsa replied, staring at a shy Maria walking to the lake.

As Maria walked to the open iron gate, she shuddered as she hung her towel on the gate and removed her lavender robe.

Georg watched as Maria removed her robe.

_I need serious help_, Georg thought to himself.

Maria dipped into the water, swimming to where the children were.

And unfortunately, she bumped into the Captain.

"Captain!" Maria exclaimed, backing away a bit.

"I see you're wearing Liesl's burgundy swimsuit," he commented.

Maria nodded, blushing as her eyes were suddenly drawn to his chest.

"You look beautiful," he said, smirking before swimming away.

Maria blushed harder.

"Fräulein Maria! You're here!" Friedrich said.

"Hello, Friedrich," Maria smiled. The other children came up to her as well.

"Fräulein Maria!"

Maria turned to see Liesl at the iron gate in a white two piece that covered her tummy that had some ruffles at the hem of the top and at the waist of the bottom. It had thin straps, and the bottom part showed a lot of legs.

Liesl went into the water and made her way to the others.

Soon enough, everyone was enjoying splashing around.

"You're it!" Louisa exclaimed while touching Friedrich's back. She giggled, swimming away trying not to be caught by Friedrich.

Maria was with the two little girls at the not-so-deep part pf the water in the lake, splashing around with them as well.

The kids were splashing around, swimming, chasing, it went on for an hour that felt like five minutes.

"Fräulein Maria! Could you come over?" Kurt called.

"I'm with Gretl and Marta!" she replied.

"I'll take care of that!" Liesl went over to her. Maria nodded and went to Kurt.

Again, her clumsiness found her and she slipped underwater and fell under the deep part of the water.

She knew how to swim, but as she said, clumsiness.

She desperately tried to reach the surface, but it seems that she's about to drown.

"Father! Fraulein Maria needs help!"

_Oh God._

Soon she fell into unconsciousness.

The Captain arrived and brought her to the surface. He had to do what he had to do.

Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

He pushed on her chest and went to her mouth. He opened her mouth and his covered it, blowing air inside.

He did it multiple times. He was blowing air into her mouth, then he felt she was awake. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

But he already was. He kissed her gently, slowly, and broke away. Maria saw him, and her eyes widened.

"Captain?"

"Maria?"

Maria sat up, huffing. She suddenly fainted.

The Captain carried her.

"Children, go to your rooms, bathe and change. I'll take care of your Fraulein," he said.

The children did as told. He walked into the house.

Elsa saw everything and eyed the two. max was just drinking his wine.

"Frau Schmidt! Frau Schmidt!" he called. Soon enough, Frau Schmidt arrived.

"Please bathe her and change her clothes for me," he said.

"What happened?" Frau Schmidt asked.

"She nearly drowned," he said.

The two adults with Maria in the Captain's arms went to the governess' room. The Captain placed her in the bathtub and left Frau Schmidt to do all the work. He went back to his room to bathe and change as well.

_I hope Maria is alright.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Hallo! Here's the second chapter. :)) Thanks to all who reviewed! It might take a long time before I update the third chapter, though. Sorry for that. But, nonetheless, thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it. Please R&amp;R! It would mean a lot. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

_Maria woke up in her cell in the night. It was all still the same. Her locked up in a tower far away, away from all the people._

_And she just waited for the right time for her knight in shining armor to come._

_She told herself that if one saves her from this blasted tower, she will willingly offer her heart to the man who saves her._

_One who was brave enough to fight the dragon lurking inside the castle and climb up the long flight of stairs to her locked cage._

_One who was brave enough to willingly face the fearsome dangers of the woods._

_One who will do everything just to save her._

_She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. She imagined her knight on the way to her castle, up on his horse with his sword in hand. She imagined that once he reached the castle, he defeats the dragon that guards her from escaping and reaches her cell. She imagined him taking of his helmet and carrying her to his horse back to his castle and to happily ever after._

_She suddenly heard a horse galloping._

_She bolt up in her bed and ran to the window._

_Could it be?_

_She saw a man in silver armor with a shield in hand and a sword placed by his waist on a horse on his way to the castle._

_Finally!_

_Her knight in shining armor!_

_She waited as she heard the clink of metal and angry roars. She prayed that he will win the fight and grab the key to her door at the dragon's neck._

_How many minutes later, she heard a painful roar and footsteps._

_He won!_

_Soon enough, her knight arrived, unlocking the door. Maria looked at his knight. He was dashing. He dropped his weapons on the floor, huffing._

_She smiled at him. "May I know who saved me?" Maria said. The eyes of the knight gleamed as he nodded. He removed his helmet to reveal a handsome man underneath. He had black hair nicely done only leaving some strands of hair hanging on his forehead._

_He kneeled on one knee, his head bowed._

_"I am Sir Georg of Aigen, Your Majesty," the knight said. He stood up and took her hand, kneeling down again and kissing it._

_"Maria."_

_"Princess?"_

_"Just call me Maria."_

_The two stood in the room, gazing into each other's eyes._

_"Thank you for saving me," Maria muttered._

_Sir Georg slowly leaned in and Maria closed her eyes. He kissed her, his hands now snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Maria willingly kissed back, willingly gave her heart to her knight in shining armor._

Maria woke up from her dream, huffing.

"You're finally awake."

She turned to see the Captain at the side of her bed, looking at her with a small smile on his face.

_Oh help._

"Are you alright?" he said.

_Help me now._

"Maria?" he said again.

She took a deep breath. "Yes. Thank you," she muttered.

"Good. I'm glad you're alright," he replied with a warm smile.

She saw that he was wearing his suit. She looked at her clothing.

Her eyes widened-

"No, no, no. Don't think about it like that. I asked Frau Schmidt to bathe you and change your clothes," he explained.

Maria suddenly remembered that one short moment when she awoke from her unconsciousness at the lake. He kissed her.

_Did that cause my dream?_

She slowly sat up on her bed.

"No, no ,no. You need to rest. Lie down," he said, gently pushing her back down on the bed.

She took another deep breath.

"Why do you do this?" Maria finally said.

"What?" the Captain replied.

"This...saving me when I got myself in trouble," she muttered.

The Captain just stared at her.

"Because...Because I care for you," he replied, breaking eye contact.

She took another deep breath. _I need help in what I'm about to do._

"You care for me. Thank you. But I have another question," she said nervously.

"What is it?" he replied.

"But...why did you kiss me?"

The Captain was now staring at her intently.

Maria just stared back.

The Captain looked away, muttering words she couldn't quite hear, and finally looked back.

"Maybe because...I...like you?"

Maria's eyes widened.

_...I like you?..._

"What?" she said.

"I like you," he repeated.

"Oh God," she muttered quietly to herself.

"As a friend?" Maria asked again.

"No...as in...well...I _like _you," he replied.

Maria got what he meant.

He has an actual crush on her.

They just stayed there, looking at each other. Maria was blushing, and the Captain was tapping his hand on the bed.

Maria fell asleep and woke up ten minutes before dinner. The Captain was still there.

"You fell asleep. At least you rested. Let's go for dinner," he said.

She got off the bed and the two awkwardly went to the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for two days! Internet was not very cooperative. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter though. :)) Please R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4: Avoiding Him

**Chapter 4: Avoiding Him**

As they reached the dining area, they both took their seats in either ends of the table. They sat in awkward silence, Maria avoiding eye contact and Georg awkwardly drumming his fingers staring anywhere but her.

Georg does like Maria, but kissing her is not just liking her. Plus, he did feel wonderful.

Is it possible that he loves her?

Saving her countless of times through "caring" for her- when he didn't know it was already done out of love.

He's in love with a postulant.

A woman who's about to become a nun.

And he kissed her.

* * *

Dinner went on, Max and Elsa with their usual chats and the children laughing and all. Georg tried to lock eyes with her, but it never happened.

Maria would usually blush when she feels that he's looking at her, or trying to catch her eyes.

They were the only ones in the table who was so quiet. They communicated through body language. They sometimes talk not to one another, but to the children. They also won't talk unless spoken to.

And that was ever since Georg told her he liked her.

"Fraulein Maria did an incredible job in training these children's voices," Max said, and gave an acknowledging look to Maria. Maria just smiled and nodded her thanks before continuing to eat.

"I agree," Georg added, now trying to catch her eyes again. Maria was returned the look. "They're your children, Captain," she replied coldly, looking away. Georg was disappointed with that, and hoped that this won't go on anymore.

* * *

The following day, everything became worse.

Whenever Maria sees the Captain, she either finds an excuse to get away from him, or simply ignore him.

And whenever her clumsiness triggers and he's there to save her, she just says "I'm fine, thank you." coldly and leave.

Or even when he offered to help her carry a basket full of apples they picked, she does the same thing.

Is this the effect of what he'd done?

And what he'd said?

And what he'd felt?

What could possibly make her do that?

Is it possible she's avoiding him because she feels the same and is scared?

Or just because she now hates him for kissing her.

He was lost in his own thoughts.

If he really felt that way, maybe he needs to settle things. He won't damage Maria's reputation.

He'll end things with Elsa, then admit to her how he really felt.

Once she stops avoiding him.

* * *

Maria's plan was a success.

It was just simple:

Step One: Avoid the Captain.  
Step Two: Act cold towards him.  
Step Three: Ignore him completely.

It was her way of avoiding what she felt.

She did feel wonderful when he kissed her.

But she was frightened.

Plus, she was about to become a nun!

And she wasn't sent here to fall in love.

Or...was she?

Maria shook her head. It was the will of God to bring her here. But was that the reason? To find love and to cherish that love?

She can give a maybe to that.

But for now, she'll keep her distance.

* * *

**A/N: **Fourth chapter! Yay! How was it, though? I believe this chapter is short. Sorry for that. Hehe. Anyway, I do hope you like this chapter and please do leave a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

**Chapter 5: Realizations**

She needs help. Moreover, she needs to return to the abbey and seek help from the Reverend Mother.

Because now, she's not so sure if she will still continue being a nun.

And if she wants to go visit the abbey, she needs to ask the Captain.

Of all people.

She's not sure of what she really feels. At first, she thought it was just weird stuff going on inside her. Now, it may be possible to like him.

What could've made him feel that way?

They're first meeting wasn't that nice.

And he didn't like what she'd done on the first night and when he came back.

Then suddenly his heart softened after he heard his children sing.

Then came the "knight in shining armor" incidents.

Why was she questioning _his _feelings?

She should question hers.

_What _made her feel that way about _him_?

* * *

It took enough courage to go to the Captain's study and ask to go visit the abbey.

She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Captain?" she muttered.

"Maria?" he replied. The door then opened, revealing a slightly frazzled Captain, with his hair left a bit messy.

His eyes were gleaming with happiness and hope, with a small smile on his face.

He coughed a bit, regaining his composure and running his hand through his hair.

"What do you need?" he said gently.

"I...would like to ask if I could go visit the...abbey," Maria said.

With that, the Captain's look came from happy to shocked.

"You're coming back?" he said.

"No. I just wanted to take a visit. Visit the sisters, the Reverend Mother, the other postulants, just a visit. Nothing to worry about," she said calmly with a smile.

The Captain was glad to see that smile again.

"Oh. Okay then. What time will you return?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe some time in the afternoon," she replied.

"Okay. You may go," he said with a smile before returning to his study.

As he closed the door, he smiled to himself. _Things should get better._

Maria let out the breath she was holding, and proceeded to go to the Abbey.

* * *

As she arrived at the abbey gate, she rang the bell.

A sister came to answer the gate.

"Maria?"

"Sister Sophia!" Maria exclaimed. Sister Sophia opened the gate and gave a hug.

"The abbey was very quiet while you were gone," Sister Sophia said as she broke away.

Maria just giggled.

"What made you return?" she asked.

"I just wanted to speak with the Reverend Mother," Maria explained.

"Right timing. She's in her study. I'll bring you there," Sister Sophia said.

Soon enough, they arrived the door to the Reverend Mother's study.

"Stay here," the sister said. Maria nodded as the sister went in.

A few moments later, Sister Sophia came out.

"You may come in. I'll see you around, Maria," Sister Sophia said as she smiled and gave the young soon-to-be-ex-postulant a hug.

Maria entered the Reverend Mother's study, and quickly knelt and kissed her hand before sitting down.

"What made you wish to speak with me?" the elderly nun said.

Maria gulped.

"I...wanted to ask for advice," Maria said.

"What kind of advice?" the Reverend Mother said.

"Advice on what I feel," Maria muttered.

"And what do you feel, my child?" she said.

"That I...might be..._in love_," Maria blurted out.

They stood in a moment of silence.

"With whom?"

"The Captain."

They stood in another moment of silence.

"And do you feel that it is right?" the elder nun said.

"I...don't know. I get frightened of my feelings towards him. I feel like I'm betraying God," Maria muttered.

The Reverend Mother smiled.

"My dear, you aren't betraying God, you're simply now following His will," the Reverend Mother said.

"His will?" Maria replied.

"He didn't bring you there just to take care of seven children. He may have brought you there to find the life you were born to live," the Reverend Mother said.

Maria just stared at the elderly nun. The Reverend Mother stood up and held Maria's hands.

"And I'm happy that you finally found your life," the Reverend Mother said.

"So...this means I wouldn't become a nun anymore," Maria said.

"Nun or not, Maria, God and I will always be here for you," the Reverend Mother said, and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Thank you, Reverend Mother," Maria said.

"Your welcome my child," the elderly nun said.

* * *

Maria returned to the villa with a nervous feeling.

Will she still avoid him?

Or will she admit to him that she loves him?

Her nervous self won, because she chose to avoid him for a while.

She was still scared.

She arrived the von Trapp estate and entered the villa. She saw the Captain and looked down quickly and made her way into her room.

* * *

The rest of the day went on like that. The Captain was disappointed. He was already ready.

Elsa's back in Vienna, and he was already planning to buy a ring for her.

He thought things will be alright after they talked in the study, but she was still avoiding him.

When she sees him she'll turn around and walk away. She doesn't act cold, she seems tense. But she ignores him. She knows he's there but she acts like he wsn't.

What happened in the abbey?

* * *

The captain was determined to tell her now. She saw her at the grand hall.

"Maria!" he called. Maria looked at his direction and quickly walked to the veranda.

"Maria! Wait!" he said. He quickly ran to were she was.

"Maria!" he continued.

They arrived at a deserted veranda.

"Maria I know you're avoiding me," he said. With that, Maria came to a halt.

"Why?" he continued. Maria just stayed silent. She had her back on the Captain.

"Is this after I said that I liked you?" he said. No answer.

"Look, I know stealing a kiss is wrong but that doesn't mean just that." Still no answer.

"I did that because I really, really really, love you," he blurted.

Maria was surprised. The Captain saw her shoulders move.

"What's wrong if a knight who is willing to save his princess is eager to win her heart?"

Maria was more surprised. _My dream_.

The Captain took a step forward.

She was still not speaking.

He looked down.

"It's okay if you don't love me. I just wanted to tell that to you," he muttered.

He turned to walk back into the villa.

"Captain."

He stopped and turned around.

"I...love you too."

He walked slowly towards her.

Maria turned around and gave a weak smile.

He went to her and kissed her.

Just like in her dream, she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck, wilingly kissed him back, and willingly gave her heart.

Because not only did he save her from danger.

He saved her life.

**THE END.  
**

* * *

** A/N: **Last chapter! Thanks for staying with me here. :D I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it was sort of short. DO leave a review! Love you all. :3 


End file.
